


Aeonian

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Raised as a solider, Cassian firmly believed the only thing promised to him was death. Not quick and painless, necessarily, nor was he promised someone mourning him after his death. Just, one day, he would die. Cassian had come to terms with that.Before, of course, he met Jyn Erso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/gifts).



> Here's another piece to thank my amazing Tumblr followers. This one goes out to [Jenniferjuni-per](http://jenniferjuni-per.tumblr.com/) who is amazing and _so_ supportive of what I've been doing! Much thanks and much love :) She sent me the word [Aeonian](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234752063/unique-words) for this prompt. 
> 
> **Aeonian:** _Eternal; Everlasting ___

Raised as a solider, Cassian firmly believed the only thing promised to him was death. Not quick and painless, necessarily, nor was he promised someone mourning him after his death. Just, one day, he would die. Cassian had come to terms with that.

Before, of course, he met Jyn Erso.

The fire in her eyes lit up his world and set his long held ideal ablaze. She battled past his negativity the same way she battled Stormtroopers: quick, efficient, and without mercy.

Her presence in his life became steadfast. No matter how many lightyears distanced them, or how many months separated their meetings, Cassian could count on the promise of her unspoken love waiting for him somewhere in the galaxy.

_“Are you with me?”_

_“All the way.”_

When Cassian offered the promise to Jyn, he accepted it into his heart; this rogue, this woman her dossier had so misjudged, had wormed her way into his heart. Cassian accepted the _complete_ feeling she gave him.

But, in some self-depreciating sector of his mind, he hadn’t expected the feelings to be returned. So when Jyn, after a two month separation, took Cassian’s shaking hand, running her finger tips over fresh cuts in his forehead, and repeating the words back to him, he was caught off guard. To seal her words, Jyn untied the kyber crystal from around her neck and transferred it to Cassian’s.

Hearing her words and accepting them turned out to be completely different, though.

Brief messages of reassurance – _I’m still here, I’m okay, I miss you_ – crossing the galaxy and the constant weight of the crystal against his neck served as proof of their devotion over the years. With time, it became enough.

Years later, listening to a verbal sparring match between Jyn and K-2SO in the cockpit of his ship, Cassian altered his longest held belief.

Yes, death was destined to take both him and Jyn, but Cassian Andor was now promised one other thing in both this life and the next: Jyn’s love and devotion, just as she was promised his.

And Force help the power that tried to take that from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed me on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) and has gotten me to 2.5k followers! I love all of you! If you want me help me celebrate, come send me a [Prompt](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)!


End file.
